Birthday Surprise
by kaitkid
Summary: When Elsa turns 23, the whole Kingdom comes to see the celebration. After the turn of events at the coronation, Arendelle sets back down. Elsa and Anna don't feel safe though. They know Hans would come back. Back for revenge... [This story was made for instagram, so short chapters] [Involves Rapunzel from 'Tangled' being Anna and Elsa's cousin]
1. Chapter 1

"Am I forgetting something?" My cousin, Princess Rapunzel, asked me. "I think you're good." I look around my room. It was full of bags, ribbon and gift wrap. It's what you get when you have the biggest party of the year! Oh ya. My sister Elsa, the queen, is turning 23 tomorrow and Rapunzel and I are throwing her a giant party. Everyone is going to be there. "Are you sure? I have a feeling I am." Rapunzel lifts up some looks at the mess "You always get that feeling. We're fine. Let's go!' I shove her out of my room. We had to check on the cake in the kitchen, greet guests at the docks, and help decorate the ballroom. " Okay, Okay! I'm going!" She giggled as she entered to hallway. "So what's the plan cous?" I smile at her. "You start meeting people at the docks and I'll go check on the cake. I'll meet you down there after. Then we can decorate after everyone has arrived. And you sister has no idea?" "No idea." I smile skipping down the hallway. Rapunzel went the other way. I leave the gates and see all the balloons and streamers. I was so excited! Suddenly I bump into someone. "I'm so sorry!" I look up and see my boyfriend, Kristoff. "Hey!" I smile. "Hello, clumsy. What's the hurry? The party isn't until tomorrow." He smile his dreamy smile at me. "I have to go meet people at the docks. You should come!" "Awwe. I can't. Sorry, honey! I have to go get the ice for the party and the rest of Arendelle. Ice doesn't grow on trees." He laughs. "Its okay! Be safe." I kiss him on the cheek. He climbs up on his sleigh. I pet Sven and they ride off, leaving me standing there. I start skipping over to the docks. I could see boats riding coming. I was just in time. I was in time for disaster. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello and welcome to Arendelle." I smile at the visters. "Please get yourself settled in and the party will start in the ballroom tomorrow." "Thank you." Each visters said. But only one didn't. "Hello and welcome to Arendelle." I smile at the visters. "Please get yourself settled in and the party will start in the ballroom tomorrow." I smile at the hooded who passed by me. The hooded figure stopped and hugged me. "Hello, Anna. Its so great to see you again!" "Umm... It's great to see you too..." I was confused. Who could this be? The hooded figure soon realized I couldn't recognized them. "Oh. Sorry." They took of the the hood. I gasp. "Hans! What are you doing here!? Get out of Arendelle now!" "You know I can't do that, Anna. You invited everyone. And I happen to be everyone!" He smiles. "But were in jail!" He kisses me. "Oh Anna. Some people gets released." He laughs and walks away. I didn't know what to do. I ran off the docks and into the castle. "Rapunzel! We have a problem!" I shout. My cousin comes running up to me. "What is it!?" She worried. "Hans is back. And he kissed me!" "Eww! What do we do!?" "I don't know." I look at her. "I think we just have to have the party but let's keep a close eye on him." "Okay." She smiled. "Oh and the cake looks wonderful!" 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I wake up ready to go. I couldn't wait. Kristoff was going to arrive in a half an hour so I run down to the gates. Luckly, he was already there. "Kristoff!" I run and hug him. "Anna!" He hugs me back. "I'm so excited. But I have to tell you something." I sigh. "What is it?" He looks worried. "Hans is back. He's in the kingdom right now." "What are we going to do?" He looks at me. "We were just going to let him into the party but keep an eye on him." "Okay. But seriously. Don't let him hurt you." He hugs me. "I won't." I go running inside to find Rapunzel. She was putting up the last of the decorations. "This is going to be so fun." She smiles. "One of the biggest parties to ever hit Arendelle!" I giggle. "Elsa still doesn't know right?!" She asks me. "Nope. She won't get out of her room until 9:00am so we have an hour." "Okay. I think we are all set then!" "Hello? Anna!" A voice comes from behind me and Rapunzel. We turn around only to see Hans. "What do you want Hans?" I ask. "Only came to see the beautifulest ladies in the kingdom!" He says with a smile. "The kingdom's closed until the party. So your going to have to leave." Rapunzel grabbed his arm. "Feisty pants. I like that." He says to Rapunzel. "I'm married!" She stomps her foot. She pulled Hans to the gates and throw him to the ground. "Out now!" She slammed the door behind her. "So you finally met the guy I was going to marry." I laugh. "Ya. He's a very pleasant guy." "And I almost married him!" "What were you thinking!?" My cousin laughed. 


	4. Chapter 4

After Elsa woke up, it was hard not to speak about the surprise. Elsa and I shared our annual pancake breakfast. Then we opened a few presents. After that, we "forgot" about her birthday and carried on with our day. But I could see Elsa knew there was something but she didn't know what. I guess that's good. As the staff finished everything for us, Rapunzel and I took Elsa down to the docks. "I love an afternoon at the docks." Elsa smiled. "Who doesn't." I replied with a smile. "And the boats just make it perfect!" Rapunzel nodded. She quickly realized what she said and secretly covered her mouth. "Yes. Why are there more boats then normal?" Elsa asked me. "Well. Traded a little more then usual this month. Just to get ready for winter." I smiled. I hate lieing to my sister but it was the only way. "I thought they were suppose to come Thursday." Rapunzel and I started to get nervous. "They must have come early!" Elsa said with a smile. "Yea..." Me and Rapunzel said at the exact same time. "Queen Elsa! So great to see you again." My sister looks up. She was surprised to see Hans standing behind us again. "Prince Hans!" Elsa stands up quickly. "I'm not here for harm." Hans smiled. "Than why are you here." She asked. My cousin and I started to shake our heads. We didn't want Hans ruining the surprise. He could see us and was about to say it but suddenly changed his mind. "I'm just here to see beautiful Arendelle." He once again smiled his creepy smile. "Oh well. Its umm... A pleasure to have you..." Elsa was unsure. "Well, Hans. We all better get going. See at the party!" Rapunzel took Elsa's arm and started walking away. 'Good save' I thought to myself. I followed the girls but as I was leaving, I heard Hans say 'Yes you will.' I didn't think much of it and quickly followed My sister and my Cousin into the castle. 


	5. Chapter 5

An hour before the party, Rapunzel and I met in my room. "I totally forget to think about how we are getting her in there!" Rapunzel paced. "I know! What are we going to do?!" I sat on my bed. "Well we could ask her to come with us." "That won't work. She would know something's up." "Then what if you ask her to meet you in the ballroom in a hour and if she asks why tell her you have to... Show her something." "I guess that could work." I thought for a minute. Would Elsa fall for that though? "Okay its all set?" Rapunzel smiled. "Its all set!" I skip out of my room down to Elsa's room. I knock on her door. "Elsa?" "Come in!" A voice said from inside. "Hey Elsa?" I ask. "Yes?" She puts down the book she was reading. "Do mind meeting me in the ballroom in an hour?" I held back my nervousness. "Sure! Why the ballroom?" "Ummm... Because I have to show you something." I smiled. "Can't you do it now?" My face goes pale. What do I say? "The staff are in there having a meeting. They said it will be done in an hour." "Oh. Okay." Elsa smiled going back to her book. I exit the room and close the door. I let out a big puff of air. "Did it work?" A voice asked. I thought it was Punzie but instead I found Hans. "How did you get into the castle?!" I ask. "I have my ways. But how does it feel? You lieing to your sister. Just for a party. I bet you feel horrible. Well I would. What if she didn't want the party? What if-" "Enough, Hans! No one asked for your opinion. Now I'm going to ask you to leave or I'm going to have to get the guards." "You mean the ones in the meeting." He laughed and turned to leave. "Oh and Anna? I hope we can still be friends. I think your a sweet girl. You just need to wake up sometimes." He laughs on more time then leaves. "Wake up?" I ask myself. "Did it work?! Did it work!?" I turn around and see Rapunzel. "Yes it worked." I smiled. "But I have to tell you something." I told her what I heard in the docks. Than I told her about what just happened. "Wow. What a creep!" She said after I finished. "I know right." 


End file.
